The Bones of Renna
by Rizea
Summary: When Laxus gets kicked out of fairy tail he stumbles upon a strange girl Renna, with an stranger fascination and an even stranger secret. Follow these characters as they learn how to trust, and eventually how to love.
1. Renna's bones

**Warning: this first chapter is kind of gorey.**

A 17 year old girl who looked more like she was 15 walked down a path. She had long brown hair left to cascade down her back and had purple eyes. At the end of the path there was a grave yard. The graveyard had almost as many bushes and trees as it had occupants. The girl was wearing a long black coat and carried a leather satchel.

Besides being over grown there was something odd about this particular graveyard, it was surrounded by armed guards. The guards were there to protect one of the recent residents. His name was Patrick Ottoman, 49 years old, and was murdered in his home not more than 24 hours ago.

Patrick Ottoman was a Genius, he was the greatest black smith Fiore had ever seen, who's blades were often infused with magic. The girl knew she could take out the guards protecting Ottomans body easy enough, but she didn't feel like killing today.

The girl approached one of the guards, "My name is Patricia Banks, I'm here for the tissue sample." She lied. Her name was not Patricia, the real Patricia Banks lay unconscious, gagged, and tied to a small chair in an abandoned building near by.

The guard nodded and accepted a letter from the girl. It was a letter of verification sent from the head of Fiore's Neural Scientific Program, there was not a picture of Patricia on the letter. Only her instructions. It explained that Patricia was there to collect Ottomans brain for research purposes. There was too much of a risk of the famous body being stolen if he was moved by train. So an inconspicuous, small, single female was sent to collect the part that was wanted. The real Patricia Banks was a S-class plant mage hired from the guild Lamia Scale. The fake Patricia was even more powerful.

The guard gave her a look of disgust, but lead her into the grave yard. After a minute he stopped. "it's just around the corner, when your done put him in the body bag, don't worry about the clean up, his body won't be reexamined," the guard cleared his throat and stared at his feet. "i'll be waiting right here."

The girl understood his squeamish ness. Many years she too would have been disgusted to see a dead body. Let alone a human who had no problem dissecting one of it's own kind.

The girl approached Ottoman. He was laid out on a long white table for her convenience. She put on a pair of white latex gloves from her satchel. She leaned over the body with a scalpel from her satchel and got to work removing the brain. It took her less time than an common surgeon because of her magical ability. After wards she took a curved needle and bright red autopsy string and stitched the skin back together.

Then she broke the protocol of Patricia Banks and made a cut exposing the wright Radius and Ulna. Expertly she removed and cleaned the bones. She placed them in a tuber ware container and then in the bottom of her satchel. She put the brain in a less narrow container taken from the real Patricia. Then from a pocket in her coat she removed wooden replicas of the bones she had removed from the right hand of Patrick Ottoman. With a lot of pushing and splattering of blood she forced them into place, then folded the skin back to it's original position. She leaned over the body and quietly whispered a spell. The skin on the right arm of a dead man was healed, no one would ever know the bones were moved. She removed a rag from her satchel and cleaned up all the blood from the arm.

She picked up a neatly folded body bag from beside the fold up table that was laying in the grass. She managed to place Ottoman in it with surprising ease for such a small woman. "Rest in peace Patrick Ottoman," she whispered.

She packed up her satchels and removed her gloves.

When she rounded the corner she saw the guard. "Do you know a place where I could dispose of these," she said holding up a pair of what used to be white latex gloves.

* * *

 _A Newspaper clipping from -_ **Fiore Daily**

 _A day after Fiore's Neural Scientific Program (NSP) representative failed to arrive with the brain of recently deceased Patrick Ottoman, Patricia Banks (representative) was found in an abandoned factory that once mass produced a brand of shoes. She was conscious but confused when a homeless man looking for shelter stumbled upon her. She had on a black coat and a small, brown leather satchel containing supplies and Patrick Ottoman's brain. The homeless man who found Patricia was awarded with 50,000. It appeared that Patricia was attacked after removing the brain. Patricia's attacker, a suspected mage has not yet been found. Anyone with information on this crime should contact the local police with the opportunity of receiving 160,000 jewel._


	2. Laxus takes the job

**Warning there are cuss words in most of my chapters, starting here.**

 **Laxus's pov-**

 **3 months later**

That was a hard job. I had just returned from stopping a giant sea serpent that ironically could walk on land and breathed poisonous fire, from destroying a seaside village. Some of the flames nicked my foot, and the pain was a constant reminder of how the fish out of water had surprised me. Although, when the job description says SEA SERPENT TERRORIZING TOWN you expect to be fighting something in the water.

"The Gravedigger strikes again! Only claws of a dragon to be in Fiore's National Museum stolen! Greatest heist ever!" the newspaper sales man yelled over the sound of my feet splashing through puddles after the recent rain. the man was in the middle of a crowd, every one seemed to be holding up jewel to buy a paper. I'd been on the job for over 5 months so I hadn't heard of this Gravedigger. I bet there's job requests in all the guilds demanding that he be brought in.

Ever since I'd been kicked outta Fairy tail I've been taking jobs from this rack shack little guild called The Demons Feet, in a small trade based town called Fettingham. I've only taken 4 jobs from the guild so far but they were all well paying S-class missions, so i'm doing alright. But their miserable master ain't worth shit.

* * *

I sat at the small bar in the back of the guild hoping to go unnoticed. I hadn't even finished my beer when the guild master, a pudgy man who stood around the same height as my shoulders grabbed my attention. " Oi, Laxus it's about time you got back, I got a job for ya," He handed me a worn sheet of parchment paper. "Since you've been gone you probably haven't heard of the Gravedigger, some mage keeps stealing the bones of really important of deceased people and now dragons." "There was only one witness account, only the man who saw her didn't know who it was at the time.

"I almost choked on my drink. " a HER," I said, what the fuck was a girl doing stealing famous bones. Although why the fuck would a guy be doing stealing famous bones. I don't see a point no matter the gender. He'd be sure to find out what the bone thieving shit was all about when he captured her. The job request said dead or alive. He'd make sure to keep her alive.

"Aye, she's robbed the right arm bones of Glorden The Sharp, a fire demon, an ice monk, a powerful Merman, who knows how many unidentified dead bodies, and now the Dragon's claws," the guild master said with a hint of appreciation mixed into his voice.

"Probably just some sick, twisted, rich chic looking for attention," I replied.

The guild master held up the job request to my face so I could barely read what was written.

"Get that fucking paper out of my face," I said ripping the paper out of his grasp. I uncurled the page and glanced down at the reward.

4,000,000 jewel it read right underneath a description of the girl since they had no image of her. My eyes budged, that was like the money of 2 S-class monster sleighing jobs put together, but only to catch one girl. I was gonna take the job but I wasn't gonna tell it to that little ass of a master, I was gonna make him beg.

"4,000,000 Jewel eh, I could make that in 2 missions in a bigger guild," I said in a calm slow voice that demanded power. Tossing aside the request.

The master picked up the paper and put it back in my hands "C-come on Laxus you're the most power full m-member in out guild," The master stuttered. He was right I was the most powerful wizard in this puny guild. The members of Demons Feet needed me to stay if the guild was to survive, I learned my lesson, leaving fairy tail, but I still enjoyed making people squirm.

What idiot names his guild Demons Feet anyway, oh yeah the one sitting in front of me. He needed me to capture the Gravedigger to make his pathetic guild more popular. The pitiful master would get his wish... after I played with his head a bit.

"What ever," I said pushing my chair away from the bar. I walked toward the door.

"Alright go Laxus," the master cheered. Right in front of the doors leading outside guild and chucked the job request into the nearest waste basket, smirking when I heard the sound of thick paper hitting metal.

* * *

 **Gravedigger pov**

After months of Thieving, Breaking And Entering, and Impersonating I finally had all the ingredients to forge the weapon that would ironically protect any opponent I was fighting against from a fate worse than being stabbed. Soon when I go on jobs I can attack with the sword instead of my dangerous magic, it could prove fatal if not only my opponent, but potentially for myself. I recollected my thoughts as I walked. my shoes accumulating dew from the morning grass.

On my heists I had managed to acquire the ingredients to make a potion that would, temporarily, make my skin and hair fire resistant. The news papers never talked about the expensive potion ingredients I took, they were only interested in the bones. Every thing was about the bones, to me and to the public. The bones were the one of the things I valued most, but forged in the ultimate sword, they would be unstoppable. The bones of Glorden The Sharp the greatest knight in the history of Fiore, and the bones of Patrick Ottoman were the only bones that weren't going into the forging of my sword.

I still had a long way to go before the weapon was complete. I had to travel through Byph wood, which was thick with thistle trees and forest Vulcans. Then cross the Lanian Desert which was devoid of water and plants but had no shortage of sand dwelling monsters, then finally I would reach the base of MT. Temper, the hottest volcano known in Fiore. Because of it's extreme heat it was home to small Flame Demons and fire Imps. It was there I would use the skills given to me by the bones of Patrick Ottoman, and my fire resistant potion to forge my sword.

By the time I had reached the outskirts of Byph wood I was positive I was being tracked. Whether it was by mage or some type of magical beast I was unsure. Of one thing I was sure though, what ever it was it must've been very powerful to track me and when it caught up to me, I was going to give it the fight of it's life.


	3. The fight

**Laxus pov**

I could only see the back of the brown haired girl as she walked briskly toward the forest. She was wearing a leather jacket, skinny jeans and a very large navy blue back pack nestled between her shoulder blades. She was also wore a long sword in a sheath attached to her belt. She was also very small, the girl couldn't have been more than 15 year old.

I got closer as she walked, closing the distance to less than 20 ft. It was then she stopped, turned around and stared at the spot I was hiding. Then she rushed forward with amazing speed, her sword pointing at my chest.

* * *

 **Gravedigger pov**

I knew he'd been following me, for the past half an hour actually. I was waiting to get far enough away from people so if I had to use my real power and exterminate my pursuer there would not be any witnesses.

I turned around and ran towards the man hidden in the bushes. He leapt out before I could strike and landed on the other side of my head.

"Wh- who are you," I stuttered trying to go for the innocent small girl act. "W-why were you following me."

"Are you the Gravedigger," The man asked. He was almost twice my height with yellow hair, a lightning scar running down across his right eye, and was wearing a brown cape with white furry trim.

"aah," I stuttered and drew my sword. I would kill him with the blade and supportive spells, I wouldn't use my real magic.

He swung a lightning clad fist toward my face. I could feel the magic power as I dodged it. He was a strong mage, I wasn't sure if I could handle him without my magic.

I charged in with mage like speed and sent a series of slashes toward his exposed stomach.

He spun to the side of my slices and brought his hand down hard, on the flat part of my blade. I used my magic to keep the blade from breaking to pieces under his strength.

I jumped back looking at the man wearily. "What do you want," I said angrily.

"Are you the Gravedigger," the man repeated.

"No," I said. I'd had a story made up for a while. My cover was I was hunting the Gravedigger, so it would explain that I was going in the same direction as the known fugitive.

"I'm the one hunting him," I said pretending the Gravedigger was a guy is also part of my plan, although when I was in town I had heard rumors that the Gravedigger was caught on tape as a female. Maybe this guy hadn't heard that rumor yet, it was unlikely but possible.

"Bullshit, the Gravedigger is a female," he said with a light smirk.

He shot a bolt of lightning bolt after lightning bolt at me but I dodged all of them till I was right in front of my attacker. His eyes were wide, he hadn't thought I would be able to dodge his attacks.

I swung my sword down using magic to aid my speed and aimed right for his face. He moved with lightning speed (pun). He slammed his lightning incased fist into my stomach and I flew back and slammed into a nearby hill. When I pulled myself up I realized I had made a dent in the side of the hill. I had grass and dirt stuck to my clothes but other than that I was not wounded.

* * *

 **Laxus pov**

When she stood up she had a nonchalant look on her face. Her clothes were dirty but other than that she was unharmed. Before there was a very low amount of magic power radiating from her body. But when she emerged her magic aurora was overpowering. The sheer amount of power reminded me of Guildarts, but the magic type was very different. Her magic felt cold, but not like Gray's ice magic cold, it was almost like the feeling of a dark wizards magic. Even though she hadn't attacked me with her dark magic I was suddenly scared to face her.

* * *

 **Gravedigger**

I only wanted the bones so when I fought people wouldn't suffer a fate worse than death, but apparently people wanted to feel my magical wrath. I think it would be nicer to be taken care of quickly with a blade than have your bones ripped from your body while you were still alive.

This man wanted to turn me into the magic council. If I got rid of him I could save more. It was decided.

I let my magical power loose and ran toward my opponent with immense speed. "Bone Dragon Iron Fist," I yelled and slammed my exoskeleton fist into his face. He flew back and made his own hole in a nearby hill.

When he came out of his man shaped dent he seemed surprised at first then his shocked look turned to one of amusement.

"A dragon slayer huh," his teeth stuck out like fangs as he talked. "Well Gravedigger the Bone Dragon Slayer it's about time you see my magic.

He took a deep breath. "Roar of the Lightning Dragon," he yelled and lightning shot from his mouth flying toward me.

I dodged his attack easily. Bone Dragons are different from element dragons. A fire dragon slayer for example would eat fire, but not his/hers own fire. Bone Dragon slayers eat... Bones. And I can't eat my own exoskeleton so when in serious battles my hunger over takes me and I try to eat my opponent. And once I did something worse, I ate the bone of my friend.

This is why I was so determined to make the BoneChipper. It's name would indicate that it was a veteran weapon, that slayed many, but in reality it would be made of the bones of wizards who were at the top of their magic profession. A Bone Dragon Slayer has the ability to take the power from the owner of the bones and use the powers in battle or in this case I would forge the powers into a sword.

I was trying to keep people from being eaten alive, he didn't know it but he was getting his chance of being eaten increased every second he stood in my presence.

"Bone Dragon's Claw," I slashed my talons across his body. He blocked the strike but wounded his arms in the process.

"Bone Dragon's Wing Attack," dragon wings made of bone appeared around my arms sending him flying back with scratches in his clothing and body.

He was wounded but now it was time to end this.

"Bone Dragon's Secret Art, Gravedigger," I shouted placing my hands on the ground. Thick tendrils of bone from dead creatures near by all rushed under the ground and then resurfaced, wrapping around his legs. He was sucked under the ground as the bones pulled him closer to me. When the bones brought him up he had taken serious damage and I didn't think he had any magic energy left.

Disorientated, he threw a punch at me but I dodged easily.

"Bone Dragon Roar," I said finishing the fight. The roar sent him hurdling into a near by boulder, shattering it to pieces and rendering him unconscious.

I walked over to his limp body about to finish him off, but something in the look on his face prevented me from doing it. When we were fighting he looked so strong and mean, but now, he looked I innocent. He was more innocent than me. I bet he hadn't killed anyone. He was only doing his job, trying to catch a criminal. He didn't deserve to die.

I turned around to leave but saw Vulcans peaking over the forest. They would surely take him over if I left him here. I used a spell to levitate his body in the air and picked up my bag. With his body floating behind me I walked into the forest.


End file.
